urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skindancer series
Skindancer series, aka Dakota Frost series by Anthony Francis (Dr. Anthony G. Francis, Jr.). Genres and Sub-Genres Dark Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Skindancer series is a trilogy of urban fantasy books about Dakota Frost, a "skindancer"—a magical tattoo artist who can create tattoos that come to life. In Dakota's world, magic, long suppressed by its own practicioners, burst out into the open when it was picked up by the counterculture movement of the 1960's. Now, magic is alive in an alternative culture called the Edgeworld, and Edgeworlders like Dakota apply equal parts skepticism, magic and attitude to navigate the line where magic and reality meet. Each book in the series highlights a new form of magic based on alternative culture practices like tattooing, graffiti or firespinning, and each highlights a new supernatural creature like werewolves, vampires and dragons. The Skindancer series starts with Frost Moon, a period piece set in late 2006 in an Atlanta not entirely unlike our own. ~ Goodreads | Skindancer series Primary Supe Mages What Sets it Apart Magic through the use of cultural practices like tattos, graffiti, firespinning, etc. It also features dragons. Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Skindancer # Frost Moon (2010) # Blood Rock (2011) # Liquid Fire (2015) # Spectral Iron (2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels A YA spin off: Spellounk series featuring Cinnamon. — Book 1: Hex Code (tentative title) World Building Setting * Alternate Atlanta, GA (circa 2006) * Edgeworld—the edgy, restless culture that blends the human and the supernatural worlds Places: * Little Five Points area: * Buckhead area: * Rogue Unicorn: Dakota's tattoo shop Supernatural Elements Magical tattooist, skindancer, para-fed agent, mages, witches, vampires, vampire queen, graphomancer, werestag, werewolves, weretiger, para-detective, werekin, Illusionist, dragons, werekin, magician, Edgeworlders, Were-horse, supe mob, , , , , * Magic: Different forms of magic (in each book): tattooing, graffiti, firespinning . . . Glossary: * Graphomancer: * Gentry: * Lich: ancient vampire Organizations: * DEI: World In an alternate Atlanta (circa 2006), magic is alive in the Edgeworld—the edgy, restless culture that blends the human and the supernatural worlds. In this World, mortals are aware of the existence of the supernatural world, but the supernaturals (e.g., vampires, shifters, mages) tend to stay away from the humans. Protagonist Dakota is a true Edgeworlder, and in some ways, she is a typical UF heroine with the usual cynicism and attitude to go along with her way-out appearance. Dakota is a fresh character, not a cliché. She is six feet, two inches tall, and her entire body is covered with brightly colored, magical tattoos—and those tattoos can move. For example, a butterfly tattoo on Dakota's wrist can flutter its wings and rise into the air before settling back on her arm—or on someone else's body. The tattoos are also a source of magical power that Dakota can pull from to defend herself. Dakota is estranged from her father, a retired policeman, but she doesn't spend much time worrying about that. Dakota runs her own tattoo shop, the Rogue Unicorn, and she is one of only two certified magical tattoo artists in Atlanta. Characters Resource for Characters: Skindancer Series - Shelfari To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Anthony Francis * Website: Dakota Frost, Skindancer * Genres: Urban Fantasy / Science Fiction Bio: Dr. Anthony G. Francis, Jr. is a science fiction writer and computer scientist who started writing urban fantasy because he likes it. The Dakota Frost series combines Anthony's love of hard science, fantastic magic, alternative culture, and strong, feisty women. Even though the siren call of computing eventually pulled him out to the San Francisco Bay Area, he still chose to set the Dakota Frost series in Atlanta, Georgia, where he spent nearly half his life and which he has learned to love like no other place on Earth. When not making computers smarter or writing science fiction and fantasy, Anthony blogs about his life, his writing and his research at The Library of Dresan. He also writes an occasionally updated webcomic, f@nu fiku. He currently lives in San Jose with his wife and cats. ~ Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: not listed Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Bell Bridge Books * Author Page: BelleBooks/Bell Bridge Books - Anthony Francis, Author * Bk-1: Paperback, 271 pages, Pub: March 1st 2010—ISBN: 0984325689 * Bk-2: Paperback, 286 pages, Pub: July 1st 2011—ISBN: 1611940133 Book Cover Blurbs ✥ BOOK ONE BLURB—Frost Moon: In an alternate Atlanta where magic is practiced openly, where witches sip coffee at local cafes, shapeshifters party at urban clubs, vampires rule the southern night like gangsters, and mysterious creatures command dark caverns beneath the city, Dakota Frost's talents are coveted by all. She's the best magical tattooist in the southeast, a Skindancer, able to bring her amazing tats to life. When a serial killer begins stalking Atlanta's tattooed elite, the police and the Feds seek Dakota's help. Can she find the killer on the dark fringe of the city's Edgeworld? Among its powerful outcasts and tortured loners, what kind of enemies and allies will she attract? Will they see her as an invader, as a seducer, as an unexpected champion ... or as delicious prey? FROST MOON is Book One of the SKINDANCER fantasy series by debut author Anthony Francis. Filled with unforgettable characters, spine-tingling action, kinky rebellion and edgy love, FROST MOON is classic storytelling at its best, and Dakota Frost is an irresistible new star of fantasy fiction. ~ Fantastic Fiction ✥ BOOK TWO BLURB—Blood Rock: Dakota Frost is back, and the ink is about to hit the fan-again. Graffiti comes to life in the dark heart of Atlanta's oldest cemetery, slaying one of the city's best loved vampires before the eyes of his friend Dakota Frost. Deadly magick is at work on the city's walls, challenging even the amazing power of Dakota's tattoos to contain it. The hungry, graffiti magick loves to kill, and the Edgeworld is no longer safe from its own kind. Dakota begins a harrowing journey to save those she loves and to discover the truth behind the spreading graffiti-even if that truth offends the vampires, alienates the werekin and creates police suspicion of her every action. Saving Atlanta may cost her everything, including custody of her "adopted" weretiger daughter, Cinnamon. But failure is not an option. If the graffiti isn't stopped, Cinnamon could be the next victim. ~ Fant Fiction First Sentences # Frost Moon: I first started wearing a Mohawk to repel low-lifes— barflies, vampires, Republicans, and so on—but when I found my true profession my hairstyle turned into an ad. # Blood Rock: "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I cursed, slamming the school doors open and stomping out into the cold January Atlanta air. # Liquid Fire: # Spectral Iron: Quotes Frost Moon (Skindancer 1) by Anthony Francis ~ Shelfari : On the other end of that phone, a person is looking for you, but they can only find you if you pick up. The sound is just an alarm. It can’t hurt you. It doesn’t oblige you. But it can distract you. Realize that, then learn to ignore it.” ~ Blood Rock, book 2. Read Alikes (suggestions) * Dark Ink Chronicles * Hunter Kiss series * Inked * Eric Carter series * Ustari Cycle series * Twenty Palaces series * Knight's Curse series * World of the Lupi series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Wicked Lovely series * Asylum Tales series * Kate Daniels series * Newford series * Edge Series, The Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Frost Moon (Skindancer, #1) by Anthony Francis *Lists That Contain Blood Rock (Skindancer, #2) by Anthony Francis Notes See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *A Skindancer Series Wiki *Dakota Frost: the Skindancer Series ~ excerpts *Skindancer series by Anthony Francis ~ GR *Skindancer / Dakota Frost - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Skindancer Series ~ Shelfari *Anthony Francis ~ FF *Skindancer Series | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Anthony Francis author of Skindancer series ~ FictFact *Anthony Francis - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *Dakota Frost: the Skindancer Series ~ excerpts *Blood Rock - Anthony Francis - Google Books Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Anthony Frances: SKINDANCER *Skindancer Series ~ Shelfari *The Skindancer Series - Frost Moon by Anthony Francis: Fall 2011 Book Talk & Signing *Romancing the Series: The Skindancer Series by Anthony Francis | Romancing the Dark Side The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Anthony Frances: SKINDANCER Reviews: *The Skindancer Series by Anthony Francis | Romancing the Dark Side *Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis | Rabid Reads *Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis | Novel HeartbeatNovel Heartbeat *Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis (Skindancer #1) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Frost Moon (Skindancer Series # 1) by Anthony Francis | GraveTells *Review #2: Frost Moon (Skindancer #1) by Anthony Francis | shewolfreads *#TBT #UF Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis | Got Fiction? *Fighting Dreamer: Frost Moon (Skindancer #1) by Anthony Francis *Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis - Fiction Vixen *Review: Frost Moon by Anthony Francis | Rabid Reads *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: Blood Rock by Anthony Francis *Review: Blood Rock by Anthony Francis » Badass Book Reviews *Review: Blood Rock by Anthony Francis *Review: 127. Blood Rock by Anthony Francis... - drey's library *Review – Blood Rock by Anthony Francis *Review: Blood Rock {Skindancer #2} by Anthony Francis | book'd out Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: Author: *Dakota Frost, Skindancer *The Library of Dresan *Goodreads | Anthony Francis (Author of Frost Moon) Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Dakota Frost *Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Frost Moon (Skindancer -1) by Anthony Francis.jpg|1. Frost Moon (2010—Skindancer #1) by Anthony Francis ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dakotafrost.com/books/frostmoon/excerpt.html Blood Rock (Skindancer #2) by Anthony Francis.jpg|2. Blood Rock (2011—Skindancer #2) by Anthony Francis|link=http://www.dakotafrost.com/2009/05/skindancer-book-2-blood-rock.html Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Dragons Category:Witches Category:Mages Category:Magicians Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Alternate Places Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Elementals Category:Male Authors